New Dragoons Bringers of Destruction
by Razor Wolf
Summary: It is now 30 years sine the second dragon campain ended and there is a whole new team of dragoons but there is chaos between the group. Also a new threat has arrisen, will the dragoons be able to work together to defeat the new evil.


New Dragoons Bringers of Destruction  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own legend of the dragoon but the characters I created are my own.  
  
Character Descriptions  
  
Name: Kalvin, Age: 17, Species: human, Height: 6 feet, 3 inches, Weight: 154 pounds, Eye color: light brown, Hair color: blue, Weapon: sword, Spirit: divine dragon, Description: The child of Dart and Shana, Kalvin is an excellent swordsman, but when he earned his dragoon spirit he started spending more time on his own and showing little emotions.  
  
Name: Sagira, Age: 16, Species: wingly, Height: 5 feet, 8 inches, Weight: 138 pounds, Eye color: purple, Hair color: metallic blue, Weapon: guns, Spirit: water dragon, Description: Meru's and Guaraha's child, she is a lot like her mother, very hyper, extremely happy but she is also intelligent when she puts her mind on something.  
  
Name: Edan, Age: 19, Species: human, Height: 6 feet, 2 inches, Weight: 150 pounds, Eye color: teal, Hair color: red, Weapon: sword, Spirit: fire dragon, Description: Edan is like a rouge dragoon and he has absolutely no past connections with any of the other past dragoons.  
  
Name: Maureen, Age: 18, Species: human, Height: 5 feet, 11 inches, Weight: 140 pounds Eye color: violet, Hair color: black, Weapon: daggers, Spirit: dark dragon, Description: Maureen is another rouge dragoon that just pops up into the other dragoons lives. Her past is a mystery to all as she does not talk about it but she is a very good friend if you get to know her.  
  
Name: Koharoharo, Age: 19, Species: human, Height: 6 feet, 1 inch, Weight: 162 pounds Eye color: light green, Hair color: blond, Weapon: wooden staff, Spirit: wind dragon, Description: King Albert's and Princess Emillies kid. Koharoharo knows a lot about politics and even though he was raised with royalty he does not think any lower of anybody no matter what species they may be.  
  
Name: Bryant, Age: 20, Species: human, Height: 5 feet, 9 inches, Weight: 144 pounds, Eye color: orange, Hair color: purple, Weapon: metal knuckles, Spirit: thunder dragon, Description: Bryant is one of Kalvins child hood friends; they became very good friends when kalvin was in a lot of trouble with a group of kids attacked him and Bryant intervened and they have stayed friends since.  
  
Name: Karen, Age: 17, Species: human, Height: 5 feet, 5 inches, Weight: 127 pounds, Eye color: cerulean, Hair color: pink, Weapon: bow and arrow, Spirit: light dragon, Description: Karen is a very sweet and gentle girl, she can also become extremely outspoken if someone is hurting or making fun of anyone else and she will always be there to help any of her friends. Name: Sintos, Age: 21, Species: gigantos, Height: 6 feet, 8 inches, Weight: 230 pounds, Eye color: hunny, Hair color: brown, Weapon: mace, Spirit: earth dragon, Description: Sintos is one of the few remaining gigantos, he is a full blooded gigantos so he is exceptionally strong, has been taught English and can speak it quiet well, he also is fairly fast for someone of his size.  
  
Prologue  
  
This story takes place thirty years after the second dragon campaign, when all the dragoon spirits have been passed down in the family or they have found a new master. After Melbu Frahma was defeated each of the dragoons went their separate ways, Dart and Shana moved out into the country where they settled down and had a child named Kalvin. Albert went back to Flertz and married princess Emillie and raised their own kid whom they named Koharoharo. Meru returned to Donau where she met up with some old friends and became a famous dancer. Rose decided she would go to Ulara to visit with Charlie Frahma and ended up living there with Zeig. Haschel went back to Rouge, re-opened his school to teach the rouge arts and choose a very skilled child to be his apprentice to take over the school. Kongel went back to the Home of Gigantos looking for any survivors and after many years of disappointment he found seven gigantos hidden deep underground and a couple of them were only children.  
  
Author's notes: I hope everyone out there reading this enjoys it, this is my first legend of dragoon fanfic and I really would appreciate it if you read it you would please review it. 


End file.
